Love Bites
by Nightlife666
Summary: It would ruin the story. Its a J/T Femmslash


_**Love Bites**_

_Kathryn ran down the corridors toward the turbolift. She was almost late for shift and she wasn't going to let Chakotay win this one. They had a long night together last night working on reports and goofing off. She over slept but she could make it to the bridge just in time if the damn lift would show up. When the lift arrived two ensigns got out. Kathryn nodded to them as she got on._

"_Captain."_

"_Yes Ensign?"_

"_Permission to speak freely?"_

"_Granted."_

"_Captain you don't look very good. You are looking paler than usual."_

"_I feel fine Ensign but thank you for your concern."_

_The Two Ensigns nodded and walked away from her. The lift closed and she made her way to the bridge. She made it without being late._

"_Seconds Captain. You made it by seconds."_

"_Commander if I were you I'd shut up."_

_Chakotay gave her a sideways look._

"_What?"_

"_Captain you look terrible."_

_She looked back at Seven._

"_I feel fine. More than fine actually."_

_B'Elanna walked onto the bridge and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kathryn._

"_What grave did they dig you out of?"_

_Kathryn looked at her shocked._

"_Ok enough I feel just fine."_

"_Captain have you looked in the mirror today? You look like someone drained all the blood from you. You are deathly white."_

_Tom's words were not of humor but of concern. _

"_I think you should go to sickbay."_

_Tuvok spoke up and Kathryn looked at him as if he betrayed her._

"_Ok fine if it will make you all happy and it stops this nonsense I'll go."_

"_I'll go with you I have some things to take care of down there anyway."_

_B'Elanna left her station and followed Kathryn to the turbolift. Once inside B'Elanna turned to her and gave her a good once over._

"_Kathryn you really don't look like yourself and it's not just your complexion."_

"_B'Elanna what you said back there hurt you know."_

"_Baby that's what you look like. You look dead. Sweet heart I'm worried about you and I was trying to not be all girlfriendy on you on the bridge."_

"_Girlfriendy? That's not a word at all."_

_They laughed and B'Elanna looked into Kathryn's eyes and her smile fell._

"_What is it?"_

_B'Elanna's concern was replaced with fear. She placed her hands on either side of Kathryn's face but never looked away from her eyes._

"_Darlin' you're scaring me."_

"_Your eyes are. . . different. They are a darker blue and a. . . you seem to be looking right through me. Love what happened to last night?"_

_The lift stopped and B'Elanna stepped back from her and led the way to sickbay. Kathryn followed her as they were about to reach the doors to sick bay B'Elanna felt the need to turn back to her girlfriend when she turned Kathryn wasn't there._

"_Kathryn! Kath where did you go?"'_

_She walked back the way she came and looked down the corridors that went off to the left and right of the ship. She found Kathryn standing by the view port staring at something._

"_Kathryn did you forget which way sickbay was?"_

_She got closer to Kathryn and as she did that Kathryn started walking away toward an empty quarters. She walked in and B'Elanna followed. The room was dark with no view port there were no starts to lighten the room so it was pitch black. _

"_Computer lights."_

"_Unable to comply authorization required."_

"_Kathryn this isn't funny. Where are you?"_

_B'Elanna felt hands slid up her waist toward her breasts. It made her jump._

"_I can see you."_

"_Well I can't see you. Kath please turn the lights on."_

_Kathryn's hands grabbed B'Elanna's head and pulled it to her kissing her hard. Devouring her lips like she would never kiss her again, B'Elanna moaned into the kiss her aggressive Klingon side enjoying the rougher side of Kathryn. _

"_Baby why are we doing this here?"_

"_I want you. I really don't want to go to sickbay. I have never felt this good before there is nothing wrong with me. You smell so good."_

_Kathryn kissed her neck ripping open the front of her uniform pulled her tank top out of her pants and over her head. B'Elanna was lost in the feeling of her lover's hands on her._

"_Kath uh baby you need to go. Don't you find it strange that you can see in the pitch blackness?"_

"_I find it exhilarating that I can see you but you can't see me. Anything I do to you will cause you to jump and moan and its turning me on more than you know."_

_Kathryn's voice was filled with lust and B'Elanna could smell her arousal threw her cloths it brought up a growl from deep in her throat. She suddenly felt herself being pinned to a wall and she wrapped her legs around Kathryn's waist. Kathryn's lips were on her neck and kissing and licking. B'Elanna was lost in the feeling and then it happened. A sharp pain in her neck Kathryn was biting her and not letting go. It was arousing at first but then it started to hurt._

"_Kath you're hurting me."_

_Kathryn didn't stop she stayed latched onto her neck and B'Elanna started to struggle but she seemed inhumanly strong._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

B'Elanna sat up with a start. Her hair was plastered to her face and her heart was pounding in her chest and all three lungs were heaving to catch her breath. She pulled the sheet up to cover her bare breasts. Her bed shifted next to her and she turned to face her lover.

"Computer lights at 25% illumination."

The lights came up and B'Elanna moved the auburn out of her face causing her o stir. B'Elanna was relieved to see the rosy hue in her complexion. She opened her eyes and looked up at B'Elanna. Her steel blues shone with love and admiration.

"Baby are you ok?"

B'Elanna nodded. She slid down closer to her and snuggled up to her. Kathryn wrapped her arm around her and rubbing her hand up and down her back.

"You wanna tell me about it?"

B'Elanna shook her head. She kissed her and ran a hand through her hair.

"Kathryn do you love me?"

Kathryn looked confused. She sat up and pulled B'Elanna to her so she was resting her head on her chest. She stroked her hair and sighed.

"B'Elanna I love you very very much. What happened in you dream sweetie?"

"You tried to kill me."

"Um?"

"I know its vague but."

Kathryn pulled B'Elanna sat up and looked B'Elanna right in the eyes.

"B'Elanna. Listen to me. I love you more than you will ever know. I would never, never intentionally hurt you."

Kathryn got out of bed and walked over to her dresser and opened a draw and pulled a small box out. She climbed back into bed kneeling infront of B'Elanna.

"I was going to give this to you tomorrow during dinner but I think you need it now."

B'Elanna opened the box and gasped.

"B'Elanna Torres I love you with all my heart and I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"'

B'Elanna nodded and threw her arms around Kathryn's neck. Kathryn pulled her back and slipped the ring on her finger. B'Elanna pulled her face close and kissed her deeply. She pulled Kathryn down onto the mattress with her and she slid her hand between their bodies and cupped Kathryn's breasts. Kathryn grabbed her hands and held them over her head. She felt B'Elanna stiffen.

"I am not going to hurt you sweetie I promise."

B'Elanna relaxed. She let Kathryn touch her as she kept her hands over her head and Kathryn kissed her way down her body and toward her hot wet core.

"Kath, baby please."

Kathryn slid her tongue along B'Elanna's slit and captured her clit and sucked hard on it while sliding a finger into her opening.

"O Gods Kathryn. Uh you feel so good."

B'Elanna slid her hands through Kathryn's hair holding her to her. Kathryn raked her nails down B'Elanna's thighs.

"Baby I'm so close please baby harder."

Kathryn added two more fingers and pushed her tongue harder on her clit. B'Elanna screamed unabashedly her release. Kathryn continued stroking her till her body stopped convulsing.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."


End file.
